I want to be with you
by MaTsUmOtO-KyAnVII
Summary: This is actually the very first fic I made... So I just want you to check it out... it would just take you a couple of minutes, right!... R&R...
1. Default Chapter

I want to be with you

By: Matsumoto_Chan

»»» This is my first time to write a fanfic here. I'm not a writer kind of a person, but this story just popped out of my mind. I also wrote this fic coz I haven't seen any Goldberg/Shawn fics. «««

»»» PG.-13 m/m

»»» Goldberg/HBK «««

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

It's a nice day for Goldberg cause Austin gave him a match for the heavyweight championship title. Backstage, Austin told Goldberg that he owes Shawn for the match. Shawn gave way for Goldberg to regain his title.

Goldberg's match is the main event of the night and it's coming up next. Shawn heard Goldberg's entrance music and the chant of the people. He rushed to his locker room and turned his t.v. on. " I hope he regain his title. ", Shawn told to himself. Austin heard him and said " Who are you talking to ?". " Um… nothing", Shawn replied. " So… it's already Goldberg's turn, do you think HHH will be NEXT?", Austin asked. Shawn replied with no hesitation " Ofcourse… he has been the best wrestler I've ever been with." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, the rattlesnake opened it. It's a guy saying Bischoff wants to talk to him. " What's that Bischoff unto now?", he angrily replied. " Go talk to that bastard already and get it over with. I'll wait here.", said Shawn "OK, I'll be back after I get rid of that stupid little beady eyes of his.", said Austin.

Shawn watched the match carefully as he laid back on his chair. Goldberg is dominating the match, but HHH fought back with a reverse DDT then Ric Flair's figure four leg lock. Goldberg will not give up that easy, he reversed it and now HHH is in big trouble. The match continued then suddenly… the SPEAR. The referee counted " 1, 2…" suddenly the referee was distracted. It was Ric Flair, Batista and Orton who came out of nowhere, each carrying their own sledgehammer. Batista used his power bomb to get rid of the referee then he tossed HHH a sledgehammer. Evolution is in one corner and Goldberg in the other. Batista and Orton walked towards him. Goldberg wasn't able to get out of the way. Batista's sledgehammer hit Goldberg's ribs and Orton's in his chest. He fell down shouting in pain.

At the backstage… " Holy Sh*t, d*mn you Evolution" Shawn angrily shouted then ran towards the ring. Now it's a two to four fight. Evolution focused their attention to HBK. Again, the sledgehammer was used that caused to break HBK's ribs. Now Evolution focused to Goldberg who is still lying down in pain. Orton got a steel chair and hit Goldberg 8 times. But they haven't stopped there, Batista gave him a powerbomb, right after that Orton did the RKO , HHH's pedigree came next then finally 3 long minutes of excruciating pain from Ric Flair's figure four leg lock. Evolution left them lying in their own blood. Shawn, even though in so much pain, tried to lift Goldberg up so he can get him backstage for help. He gave all that he can but still can't make it. Suddenly, Austin, in his ATV drove as fast as he can with half a dozen of referee following him. They were both rushed to a nearby hospital

After two days, Shawn was the first one who woke up and allowed to go home. He saw Austin down the hall, he asked him " Where's Goldberg, what happened to him?" Austin told him, " Hey hey… slow down … Goldberg's still in coma right now … he was hit by a steel chair 8 times and evolution gave him all of their finishing moves. He's also in this hospital… I think in room 367. By the way … why are you already here ?", said Austin. " The doctor allowed me to go home but I can't wrestle yet, my ribs and my hands are broken." Shawn replied. Austin said " ah… I see I see". " Can I visit Goldberg ?", asked Shawn. " Sure, why not, we're his best bud, there is nothing wrong with that.", answered Austin.

They went to Goldberg's room and chatted for a while. " Actually I'm looking for someone to take care of Goldberg, cause I will have a meeting with the board of directors for a few days." Austin said. " I'm willing to take care of him, since I still need to have a rest and I would really like to help him." Shawn replied immediately. " Are you sure, will it not bother you ?", asked Austin. " Ofcourse not… especially for a 'friend' like Goldberg", answered Shawn. " Oh… so you really care" Austin naughtily replied. " He's a 'friend of us', that's why" Shawn replied. " OK, … you can go home if you want, then just come back in the morning" said Austin. " Ah sure " he looked at his watch and said "Hey, it's already 11 in the evening you better go home now.". " Yah… you're right, but how about you ?" replied Austin. " I'll stay here for a while." said Shawn. Just before Austin leave he said " Take care of him and see you sometime." Then Shawn replied with a smile.

Now there are only two of them left behind. He stared at him. "Why am I feeling like this? … Why do I care for him so much?" he thought. Now he really proved to himself, he love him. He love him for his gorgeous smile, his manliness, his skills, his attitude, everything a person could wish. Now, he's patiently waiting for him to wake up. Five days had passed, Goldberg woke up, and he felt some heat in his left hand. He opened his eyes a bit,… it's Shawn,… Shawn is sleeping…seated down and his head lying beside him,….but wait ….his hand is holding him tightly. He's thinking what was that for, is he dreaming ?, is it the effect of what happened to him ? ,or is it real ? He can move a little bit but there was so much pain. Because of what he's thinking and he can't move … he fell back to sleep.

Two days later, Austin came back. He saw Shawn seated watching t.v. " Hey, your house helper called and said that you didn't come home for the whole week. What the heck are you doing here the whole week?" asked Austin. " I don't want to go back and fort , from our house and back here and I prefer to stay here and watch over Goldberg, this room is kinda nice.", replied Shawn. Goldberg woke up and said " Hey guys, what are you doing here?". " He took care of you." Austin answered while pointing at Shawn. " I only took care of you cause Austin had a meeting with the board of directors and you're our friend." Shawn replied. " Anyway thanks guys," said Goldberg.

Days have passed and they're back to Raw. After HBK won his match with Kane Goldberg went to Shawn's locker room. " Shawn", he called. Shawn faced Goldberg and said " Hey, what's up?". "I just want to say thanks, you risked your life to help me, not only once but hundreds of times, I really appreciate it.", said Goldberg. Goldberg then walked towards Shawn, then… he hugged him. For Goldberg it's only a friendly, manly hug…but for Shawn it's another thing. In Shawn's mind, the one he love is now hugging him and it's really a big thing for him. Shawn hugged him back, he wouldn't miss this chance. Goldberg and Shawn let go then Shawn said, " That's nothing." Goldberg then left. Goldberg didn't have a match that night cause his back, ribs, shoulders and ankles were all broken.

Shawn was disturbed from what happened a while ago. Now he keeps on walking back and fort the room. It's like he's about to explode. He needs to express what he really feels for Goldberg as soon as possible. Austin knocked and came in…just the right time. "What are you doing ?",asked Austin. " Nothing", said Shawn. He is still thinking whether he will really tell what's inside him. "Hey… you can't hide anything from me,… I know your thinking of something…. now spit it out.", said Austin. " OK OK" Shawn took a very deep breath. "It's Goldberg… there is this certain feeling that's been bugging me for some time. Those smiles, his body, his kills, his attitude… umm…. I…I…I…think I like him….I mean I love him." Shawn said as he stuttered a bit. "Let me get this straight… You… the heart break kid… The showstopper…Shawn Michaels…. in…in…I can't even say the word….you…you…you…love Goldberg.", said Austin. "Hey… don't even dare say it to him. I really just need someone who I can share it with.", replied Shawn. "OK", said Austin. There was silence for quite a while then Austin said " I better check out what's going on outside. I better go." "Before you leave, remember what I told you.", replied Shawn. The rattlesnake nodded.

During that night, Shawn can't sleep thinking about what happened that day. He's afraid that if Goldberg knew he would be rejected.

It was Wednesday, Austin called Shawn. "Goldberg will leave. He will go to Japan for the Pride FC." "When will he come back?", Shawn asked. "I don't know, Goldberg don't even know. I think you gotta do something. I know that you know what you must do.", Austin replied. " Yah…tell him the truth so it would not bother me so much anymore.", said Shawn. "Next week…his last appearance on Raw before he leave,…your last chance.", Austin reminded. " Thanks… next week on Raw it shall be done.", Shawn replied. Austin said " OK, bye" After that call Shawn thought hard about it, then he finally decided… he's gonna do it,… Monday night Raw, next week.

Monday night Raw, it's the day Shawn is waiting for. While Goldberg is making a speech in front of all his fans and viewers of Raw, Austin is giving Shawn some encouragement then he told him " Goldberg's speech will end in a few minutes, go to his locker room now." "OK, thanks", Shawn replied. 

Goldberg entered his locker room and found Shawn inside. " Shawn what are you doing here?", asked Goldberg. " I want to tell you something, you noticed that I always help you when you need it … do you know why?", asked Shawn. "Why?", replied Goldberg. "It's because I….", Shawn didn't finish what he's about to say, cause someone called. "Wait Shawn" Goldberg moved a bit away from him to answer his phone. "Hello,… yes…sure…give me a minute, I'll be right there…OK..bye.", said Goldberg to whoever he is talking to in his phone. " Shawn… I need to go, my flight's about to leave." Goldberg hugged Shawn. Shawn cried but he didn't let Goldberg notice. "Remember to check your e-mail.", Goldberg reminded. Goldberg is in a hurry and left. Shawn was left crying in Goldberg's locker room then Austin showed up and said "What happened?", Austin asked. "He was in a hurry and left…I didn't got the chance to tell him the truth.", answered Shawn. "What else did he tell you?" replied Austin. Shawn stopped crying. "There is this unusual thing he said…he said remember to check my e-mail.", said Shawn. "You better follow what he said, who knows he might e-mail you.", replied Austin. "I think you're right, thanks.", Shawn said.

Tuesday night Shawn checked his e-mail. One came from Goldberg. He immediately opened it.

The e-mail said:

Shawn Michaels

Hey there, I hope you're fine. I'll be straight to the point. I know what's going on. Sorry about yesterday, don't worry I know what you're about to say. There are some instances that made me think about it and at the end I finally realized that it's true. 

You're willing to risk your life to save me.

You really cared about me specially when I was in the hospital

I woke up at that time, for a minute and I found you holding my hands tightly.

You gave me your title shot for the world heavyweight champion.

When I hugged you, yours are kinda different.

You're very sad when I'm about to leave.

You didn't let me notice, but I know you cried when I left.

Austin said something to me, he said that someone there really loves me and if I already knew who he is, I must really take care of him. I realized that it's you. You're unique, you're a really nice person, you're someone I would like to be with. I asked Austin to take care of you. I don't want to lose you. I'm a bit busy right now so I can't be with you, hope you understand. I want to come home soon, cause I WANT TO BE WITH YOU. Take care always.

GOLDBERG

»»» Hope you like it, sorry if there are some wrong grammars, I'm kinda sleepy when I wrote this. I'll also try to make the second chapter.«««


	2. I'll keep you for good!

This is just a little part from all those weird things that came out of my mind… I'm not a born writer… unlike others. I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and don't expect that the words will be oh so deep… well, they're not. I'm definitely a wrestling addict, a die-hard fan, ultimate wrestling um… whatever you call it, that's why I totally respect the wrestlers/characters I used here. Sometimes they're out of character… especially Lisa… I don't think she's really like that.

PLS. READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER 2:

While Goldberg is still in Japan and they kept in touch through e-mail. Finally after almost two months of waiting, he's back. Of course Shawn will prepare something for him. He reserved a table for two in one of the finest restaurants in New York. He's so excited that he paid the restaurant double so they will be served well.

The next day, the crowd in the arena keeps on chanting Goldberg. Shawn really felt well about that, sort of welcome back chant. He waited for him in his room. An hour had passed and Goldberg's entrance music played. He watched for his arrival, in his television. Sparks flew, and there he was. Goldberg went to the ring, got a microphone and waited for the Goldberg chant to stop. " I know I don't have the right to say this but, finally… Goldberg has come back to New York City." As always, the crowd went wild. "I've been longing to have this opportunity again… being in front of all of you… and I'm up to beat up evolution and let…"

Suddenly, a girl…not just any girl… she went out towards the ring… it's Lisa, Goldberg's EX-girlfriend. Backstage, Shawn now has question marks on his head… wondering what the heck is she doing in here. Goldberg continually shouting at her, "Why are you here?" There where silence from the crowd. Lisa kept on walking around Goldberg. Finally she stopped, " Goldberg…" and then she… she… she kissed him. Goldberg pushed her away.

Shawn went to the ring, obviously very upset. He faced Goldberg eye to eye and… punched him so hard that Goldberg's nose is now bleeding. He rolled out of the ring and made the audience cover with shock. Goldberg wiped the blood while staring at him as he went out. "Back to you… Lisa… do you want a recap… you're my EX… EX-girlfriend. We're done… finish… through… and over." Goldberg said as he looks furiously at her. " I don't want to see you ever again." Goldberg now went backstage looking for Shawn.

"Have you seen Shawn out here?" he said. "I think he went that way," said one of the WWE crew backstage while pointing towards a hallway. Goldberg went looking for him non-stop.

Actually, Shawn is in a corner, where his tears drip through his face down his chin. He stood up and said to himself "All… wasted…" He punched the wall several times until his knuckles began to bleed. He now kept on knocking the wall with his head. Now his face is covered with blood. Hundreds of questions are now making Shawn's brain… drain. He's now encountering all kinds of pain and that made him pass out.

Goldberg is now on his way to his dressing room. On his way he still kept on looking around for Shawn. Then he saw him laid flat on the floor covered with blood… even the wall's now painted with it. He already knew what Shawn did. He immediately brought him to his dressing room. He then got a face towel and a basin full of water. Shawn's shirt is stained by blood so he carefully removed it … then he wiped away the blood covering his face, arms and chest.

He saw something out Shawn's pocket. He pulled it out… its Shawn's wallet. He then opened it… the first thing he saw are a couple of pictures of him, Shawn and Stone Cold… there are some cash and credit cards… then… a bunch of tickets and receipts… he read it. There were 2 front row tickets to an NBA game, NFL game, Formula one and couple of concerts… the receipt is from the restaurant Shawn reserved… he paid $ 40,000 for it… and it's dated that very day. He went to his cabinet and picked up his Harley Davidson jacket and let Shawn wore it. He then kissed his forehead went outside and called the restaurant.

"Hello, I want to reschedule the dinner reserved by Mr. Shawn Michaels." "Sir, it must be rescheduled by Mr. Shawn Michaels himself." Said the restaurant's manager. "He's actually sick right now, so he can't reschedule it himself… I'm willing to add any amount just to reschedule." desperately said by Goldberg. "Ok, I'll make an exception." he replied.

Goldberg knew that they couldn't stay in that dressing room all night. He made a decision to bring Shawn to his hotel. He laid Shawn in his living room for a while. "Hey Bill", shouted Austin. Goldberg opened the door then Austin suddenly popped out his beer straight to Goldberg's face. "Hey, why are you here? It's not yet Thursday." "I saw what happened awhile ago. I just want to check out if you're alright… you know." "Get in… there are a couple of beers in the refrigerator… go get it." As Austin walk towards the kitchen, "Is that who I think he is?" " Ya, that's him alright." replied Goldberg. " I think he got a little bit… um what's the term… ah… jealous… and he busted himself open. I saw him drowning in his own blood." "What in the damn world is he thinking? If he wanted to die… it's better if he got a rusty old gun, pointed it to his overloaded brain and then shoot… the faster he dies, the lesser the pain… Anyway, do you think he'll join us if he wakeup?" asked Austin. " Maybe… but I don't think he'll wakeup right away." "You better bring him to your room, if you don't want him to be woken" he replied.

While they watch Monday Night War, Austin asked "So, what's up with Lisaaaaaaaa?" "All I know is, I don't want to see her… ever. Now, do you think Shawn's mad at me?" said Goldberg. "He's undoubtedly burning like hell mad … but if you do something for him, I doubt if he'll be… I know, you know what I'm talking about." "You're out of your mind." said Goldberg. "Are you my best friend or what? … You know I'm always out of my mind… specially when this crazy SOB drinks his beer." "Hey you know what?" Bill suddenly remembered. "What?" Austin asked with one eyebrow up. "I found this receipt for a reservation in a restaurant in his wallet awhile ago, and it's dated today. Can you believe that he paid $40,000 for it?" said Goldberg. "So I'm not the only one out of mind." Austin replied. "I don't want to waste his money and time that's why I rescheduled it." said Goldberg. "I didn't know that you have brain and a heart… I thought you're only a big muscular Rattlesnake look-a-like who beats everybody's ass." Goldberg opened another can of beer and asked, "Are we really best friends?" They both laughed out loud.

Austin looked at the wall clock, "Damn, look at the time… so it's true, time do pass by so fast when you're having fun." "Told you Shawn won't wake up that soon… his head's probably all messed up… not to mention, it's all because me." "It's the bitch's fault… by the way, didn't you notice she's awfully boring." Austin said as if he has the problem. "Enough talk… gotta go to sleep… remember, I have this very special meeting with Shawn tomorrow." Goldberg said with a bit of smile in his face. "I think I better sleep here… why don't you get me a pillow and a blanket… don't forget the beer." said Austin, then he laid on the sofa and keeps changing the channel. "Give me a reason why you should sleep here" "I'll give you three reasons… first because I'm older than you… second because when Shawn wakes up he might beat the hell out of you, I know you won't fight back… I could control him you know… and last because stone cold said so. Now go get my beer." Austin immediately answered. "Sounds reasonable" he replied then laughed.

He was about to go to the kitchen, he turned back and said to Austin, "Wait, where the hell will I sleep?… You're in the sofa Shawn's in my bed." "You're still asking me that… don't be shy, go ahead sleep beside Shawn… I know you want to." Goldberg then sighed and went along to get what Austin asked for.

Goldberg now went to bed… he can't sleep actually… he can't keep on staring at Shawn. Shawn embraced him… it's totally unexpected for Goldberg. (Shawn is still sleeping and of course he has no idea on what he's doing.) Well he can't do anything about it… he embraced him also. Now he's very sleepy… he kissed Shawn's forehead again (for now… until forehead only… my fingers are trembling when I'm about to type lips… I'll think about it next time.)

Morning… "Hey your food's getting cold." Goldberg whispered to Shawn. Shawn gently opened his eyes; of course the first person he saw is Goldberg. He sat up holding his head cause it still hurts. Goldberg's in the other end of the bed with Shawn's breakfast. "Are you alright?" Shawn's catching his breath as if he ran for miles. "Yup…" he replied with that simple word, but still it's an answer. When Shawn seems to be all right already, he placed the tray (with Shawn's breakfast) in Shawn's lap. "You better eat now… we still have to attend a very important meeting with the board of directors later." He said. "How come I didn't know about that?" Shawn asked at a soft voice, obviously still hurt…maybe a bit. "How will you know… you're laying down in a corner covered with blood… in short you passed out." "How did I get here?" Shawn asked, everything's still not clear for him. "Why?… will I just leave you in that corner… you're now in my hotel, actually."

After he finished his breakfast, "Um… do you mind if I borrow some clothes? I'll give it back to you later." " Go ahead… just get what you want from the cabinet." replied Goldberg with a smile. He then took a bath then Goldberg after him.

"Who's that in the living room?" Shawn asked. "Oh him… Go look at it yourself… he actually slept here." Goldberg replied while putting his suit.

"Why didn't you slap the hell out of him?" Austin asked as he opened another can of beer. No words came out of Shawn's mouth. Goldberg walked towards them, "Let's go… hey Austin, are you sure you don't want to come?" he said while fixing his suit. "Nah, I bet those dumbass won't even come anyway." replied Austin. "Fine… go ahead and drink your beer all day." said Goldberg. "Oh sure I will… just go and have a nice day." He replied with a weird smile.

On the way, Goldberg bought new clothes for Shawn. He then saw the restaurant he reserved yesterday and it made him a little nervous. Then, Goldberg parked it right at the front of the restaurant and it made his heart pump so fast. "What the hell are you waiting for?… let's go." Goldberg said while standing near his car's door. Shawn took a deep breath went out and followed Goldberg.

They sat down then Goldberg said "I guess Austin's right… they're not here." There where silence for a few seconds. "You reserved this yesterday, right?" and again Goldberg said with a smile. "How did you know?" "Saw you're wallet last night… I know you really wanted this, that's why I rescheduled it… for you." Shawn doesn't really know what to say… in short, he's speechless.

They talked about what happened the months Goldberg were gone. The money they paid for the restaurant was worth it. They were served well.

"Thanks" Shawn said. "For what?" he replied. "For everything… you helped me a lot. All the things they said about you, and what I knew about you, as my best friend (before) was true. I just have one request." "Go ahead" said Goldberg. "Pls. don't ever leave me." Goldberg replied to him with no hesitation, "Why would I ever leave the best person that came into my life! I'll surely keep you for good."

Well that's it… I'm just here waiting for your reviews… just keep it coming… -


End file.
